


Ancient

by Franchesca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franchesca/pseuds/Franchesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was forced into an eternity of a being not of myself, but of one of the ‘Gods’ themselves… A wolf.</p><p>Focusing on the 'wolf' Calith, follow her among the adventure of the Hero of Fereldan, starting by befriend a certain young Dalish. She travels among Fereldan with the Grey Wardens and slowly learns to trust the entire group, minus one. Doing her best to teach the young elves in the group while in the fade, her identity stays hidden, but becomes more and more difficult as Young Mahariel delves deeper into her own memories in the fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Story, not entirely sure how great this is gonna be. I am horrible at updating but I will try to update every few days! Enjoy!

_"Words spoken by Calith"_

**"Bold words mean Elvish"**

_Italics in sentences are Elvish words_

____________________________

_A long time ago I lived among the towering spires made of crystal, among the Ancient Elvhen. I was one of the slaves in the beginning. Under the watchful eyes of many, with the Vallaslin of Dirthamen, 'God' of Secrets, and coincidently, knowledge. It was with knowledge and time I ended up mastering my own magic and becoming greater than most. Could've been a 'God' myself, but they were quite adamant about being the only ones, the ruling Evanuris. At first I was lost, unknowing in what I was becoming. I found out almost at the end. My power wasn't enough against the Evanuris, and despite Mythal, the only kind one of them, I was forced into an eternity of a being not of myself, but of one of the 'Gods' themselves... A wolf._

_I was sleeping for a while, it was by chance that a human woke me. It was a forest, one I recognized vaguely, in a confused haze I turned on the unfortunate human and killed them. I wandered in the forest, searching for a familiar path, even an Eluvian, I found nothing. I was scared and confused in a place I could not recognize. I found myself among a new world that I was against. There was no spirits wandering, I found out why when I slept._

_"The fade... I am unfamiliar with this"_

_The fade was something new, the veil itself new. I assumed something bad had happened in the end that caused this, something that I wish I knew. It was around the time of the Tevinter Empire, after the fall of my home, the great City of Ar'lath'an._

 

Many years later I trot through the familiar Brecillian forest, my destination is one I normally stray from, a rather large clearing that allows one to see through the trees around them. The scent and sounds of Dalish piquing my interest, as always. It distressed me knowing that my once proud people were brought to this.

"Can we go yet?!" a young child cries in excitement, jumping up and down in time with their friend. I snort softly and lay nearby, watching the two children. A woman softly chastises the two. "Ashalle!" The second child whines, stopping their jumping. The child then puts on a pouty face, eyes pleading to the older elf.

 _'Ah. Ashalle, so this is the Sabrae Clan. Been a while.'_ I think and perk my ears, shifting to the other members, learning names and such. I watch until the two children I was watching at the start, come into the forest. I follow them, the two so far more interesting than the rest of the clan.

"Castien, look what I found." Tamlen, the first child, says, showing a bright colored pebble to the other child. Castien grabs the pebble from his open palm, analyzing it.

"It's really bright, I wonder if it was left by someone..." Castien comments and pockets the pebble. Tamlen nods and smiles before retrieving two long sticks, and hands one to Castien. I tilt my head in curiosity as I watch the two mock fight. I fight off a laugh and pace around the area to a small ledge that has a bunch of vines covering it, making my way over I hide behind the wall of vines and watch the two from there. For some time the two play among the stream, enough to distract me from paying attention to the rest of the forest.

"Look! Two little elves." a chuckle escapes a man who is joined by three others. I immediately turn my attention to them, eyes flickering between the two boys and the four humans. Castien and Tamlen point the sticks at them, fright appearing in their eyes.

"W-what do you want?" Castien attempts to demand, I move closer to him, my vision focusing on the men. The four men begin to surround them, grinning.

"Why should we tell you? You nothing but filthy knife ears!" one of them exclaims, all of them laughing as they come closer. My eyes catch flashes of metal, simple iron swords and daggers, in the hands of the humans. The comment irritates me, enough that I blow my cover and growl at them. All eyes shift to my hiding spot, the kids trembling now, I huff and move closer, staying hidden. The humans didn't seem to take kindly to the growling and one swung at me, the others going for the unprotected elves. I bark out a warning and move past the closest human, lunging at the one closest to Tamlen.

"Fucking Mutt!" one cries as I clamp onto the human's arm, putting as much force as I can and hearing the crunch of bone. The cries of pain from him quickly cease as his head slams against a tree, knocking him out. I snarl at another as screams erupt from Castien, a dagger cutting across his cheek. 'Humans!' I growl and go for another throat, anger changing my vision. The colors around shift to Greys as the humans become larger, brighter targets. The Yellow among the grey making it easier for me to keep them from the light and navy blues that make up Tamlen and Castien. Sabrae Warriors soon join and help get rid of the humans. As soon as they show up I inspect the two for any other wounds. Tamlen watches me with interest, while Castien watches with surprise and slight fright. I ignore the looks as I fret, upset with myself.

" **I should've payed more attention. This is my fault that they even got in danger!** " I whine, sitting down and shaking my head. Tamlen slowly comes closer, holding his hand out. I blink, his tan skin appearing as I calm and pay attention to his actions. When I don't do anything he smiles and places a hand on my head, I flinch in shock and lower my ears.

"Thank you _Fen_." Tamlen whispers and I bark in reply. Once the humans are dealt with the Elves turn their attention to me, whispering among themselves. I stay next to Castien and Tamlen, ending up following to the camp. I stayed with them until night fell, then I left, saying silent goodbyes as I headed back into my own sanctuary.

 

For years I continued visiting the Sabrae Clan whenever they were in the forest, watching out for more threats to make up for my small mistake. Tamlen and Castien grew up and became great hunters, getting vallaslin and heading into the forest alone, forgoing my help from the years past. Then they came upon a cave and the turn of their lives shifted.

"Tamlen, shouldn't we go back and tell them? It's probably smarter." Castien commented, a plead in his voice as the two young men lingered in the mouth of the cave the humans pointed out. I huff in agreement at the two.

" **Should listen to Castien, I am getting a bad feeling from this place**." I bark at Tamlen, standing farthest from the cave. Tamlen merely rolls his eyes at Castien. He starts to walk into the cave with a shrug.

"We can look for a bit, really. What's the point in telling someone if it turns out to be nothing?" he points out, ignoring us as I growl at him in annoyance.

' _This is going to lead to someone's death. Da'len_.' I shake my fur and follow into the cave, ears and eyes on high alert, Castien letting out a groan as he follows the both of us. Searching the beginning of the ruins inside the cave, the two share a conversation while I pay attention to the statues, I soon stop however as we get deeper into the ruins, the feeling of dread increasing the further we go in. The three of us deal with many undead, and spiders until we came across the main point of the ruins.

"Whoa. What is that?" Castien mumbles aloud, approaching the object in the middle of the room, I let out a heavy breath, green eyes wide as I stared in horror at what had become of the mirror. In the middle of the room, a Eluvian sits, tainted and giving off sickly waves. My eyes flicker around the room, the dead bear, the skeletons.

' _What happened here?  ...They really need to leave. Now_.' I think and bark loudly at the two. Tamlen ignores me, Castien glancing at me and frowning.

"We should leave Tamlen." Castien says desperately, moving towards his best friend. I bark again, trotting towards the Elf to tug him away from the mirror. He continues to ignore us, going closer to the mirror, saying something about 'something moved' which only makes me more frantic as I try my hardest to pull him away, whimpers escaping me.

"Tamlen. Please!" Castien yells, grabbing at his friend as something erupts, throwing us all back. I hear them collide with the ground but I couldn't see, the light provided disappearing. Slowly, I pick myself up and after a moments hesitation I dart out of the ruins, dodging around corners and large pieces of debris. The feeling in my gut not fading as worry sets in and I race faster to the outside world, when I reach the mouth of the cave I switch my vision, fading the colors to the background as I focus on bright colors among grey. I follow the first one I see, a flaming red color.

" _ **Hey! Hey help!**_ " I cry to the person, a human who looks at me in surprise, a human female next to him, and a mabari nearby. I spin around in a circle, again and again. Luckily the human is smart and follows me as I lead them to the cave and I hope that it is not too late for the two boys I have grown so fond of.

___________________

Fen - Wolf

Da'len - Little Child


	2. Welcome to Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Dalish Origin arc, and Calith leaves with them. Woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out rather early because my twin and a friend of mine, Ginger, threatened to take away my game. MY PLAGUE MINE.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, someone is still there. So my twin doesn't kill me. Hahaha. -_-

_"Words spoken by Calith"_

 

**"Bold words mean Elvish"**

 

_Italics in sentences are Elvish words_

 

* * *

_'Please be okay...'_

 

For two days I waited as Marethari used her magic to heal him and for him to wake up. The only thoughts in my head during this time was 'This is my fault again. I should've gotten them out of there immediately.', again and again. I only stopped when Castien finally opened his eyes and groaned, picking himself up. I jumped to my paws and barked at him, excited. He raised an eyebrow, a hand on his head as he looked around and let out another groan as he pushed himself onto his feet.

 

"Okay. We get it, shush _Fen_ " Castien muttered in my direction and left the Aravel, I quickly followed him as Fenarel greets him.

 

“Everybody’s worried about you two. How do you feel?” He asks, glancing over Castien in a silent check for anything wrong. Castien gives a wry smile to his clanmate.

 

“I’m alright. How did we get here, Fenarel?”, he asks in curiosity. Fenarel smiles and relaxes slightly before adjusting his stance.

 

“A shem brought you back two days ago” Fenarel answers, “You don’t remember him?”

 

“I… No. I don’t really remember anything. I was in a cave, then… nothing.” Castien sighs and presses a hand against his head again. He looked in pain for a second before shaking his head and focusing back on Fenarel.

 

“He said he was a Grey Warden, came into camp with you slung on his shoulder, Tamlen was being carried by his recruit.” Fenarel explained, motioning towards a human that looks really out of place with her mabari hound. “Apparently little _Fen_ here was barking and got them to follow, found you outside of a cave. Then he left you and his recruit here before running off. The keeper’s been using the old magic to heal you and Tamlen. Also, the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as one of you woke. I’ll go get her.” he comments as an afterthought, he walked off quickly as Castien frowned in confusion. He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow. I whine at him and lie down, effectively ignoring him and making him roll his eyes as he stands a bit awkwardly himself.

 

After a few minutes of pacing, Marethari showed up and stopped in front of Castien, looking up at him.

 

“I see you are awake _da’len_. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did… I know not what dark power held you and Tamlen, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive.” Marethari tells the young hunter who immediately looks concerned, no doubt for Tamlen.

 

“What happened to us?” Castien asks quickly, frowning deeply.

 

“I only know that the Grey Warden found you in front of a strange cave, sick.” Marethari replies with a shake of her head. Then she continues in a questioning tone, “Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures creatures inside the cave. Is that true?” she asks with a slight tilt of her head.

 

“... There were.. walking corpses and other strange monsters…” He mumbles in reply, sighing as he relaxes his muscles some. Marethari thinks on his words for but a moment before shaking her head.

 

“Dark magic, but not darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures might have been… What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember?” She questions, more calm and less patronizing.

 

“Uh. A mirror.. Tamlen touched it.” Castien comments offhandedly and I whine slightly, guilt shooting through me as I bury my head beneath my paws.

_‘The Eluvian did all this. I had hoped to find one… One day, but not like this.’_

 

“A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected.” With a sigh Marethari turned and walked a bit away, shaking her head. “I was hoping for answers when one of you woke… But there is only more questions.” She then pauses and looks over at Castien. “Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn. Answers are needed, we must go ourselves. And quickly. Do you feel well enough to go back da’len?”

 

_‘Not like this.’_

 

Castien nods at the keeper, a resigned look on his face.

 

“I am relieved to know that. I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can head north. Take Merrill with you. Find anything that could help us with this, but do it swiftly.” Marethari instructs.

 

“Why bring Merrill?” Castien asks with a confused tilt of his head, blinking owlishly, like a child.

 

“She knows a degree of my magic. I wish for Merrill to see this cave and mirror. She has a sense on these things, and could shed light on the nature of this illness.” She explains once more and Castien nods with a sigh.

 

“Got it. Take Merrill and show her the mirror.” Castien recites to the keeper before walking off to find Merrill. I uncover my head and stand, shaking my fur out. I give a short nod to the keeper before following after Castien and watching patiently from the front of camp as he chats with Paivel, Ilen, Ashalle, and a few others before coming towards the entrance with Merrill in tow.

  
  


After walking for a few minutes we come across multiple, things that required action. After the fight Merrill walked up to Castien with a concerned look.

 

“What were those things? Were those darkspawn?” Merrill asked the questions in quick concession, looking slightly lost.

 

“That would make sense.” Castien comments, looking down at one of them, a small one like a dwarf. I stalk towards it slowly, sniffing lightly before recoiling at the foul smell that permeates from them. I snort and sit down next to them. I look up at them inquisitivly.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them.” Merrill exclaims, I reply by barking in agreement and standing. “Where did they come from? Were they here before?” She asks Castien with a slight fear in her words.

 

“No. Calith or I would have noticed if they were.” He knits his eyebrows together and looks further down the path. Merrill waves her hand around in a form of confusion.

 

“What would darkspawn have to do with our people? The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeared. Well, we’ll find out soon enough. Let’s hope we don’t run into more of these monsters.” Merrill sighs and continues, “Before that, did you get hurt during the fight?”

 

Castien shakes his head and frowns at the mage, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“It’s just that… You’re quite pale, and look a bit feverish in fact.” Merrill explains herself, looking over Castien who shakes his head again.

 

“I’m fine Merrill. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“Well, I’ll watch you just in case. You are just recovering after all.” She comments before continuing down the path, Castien following and myself trotting along next to her.

 

“ **They definitely come after…** ” I say to them, shaking my head as I resign myself to just focusing on making sure nothing worse happens. We continue to the cave and Merrill and Castien have another conversation, about the air being too still, and making my guilt increase about what might have been unleashed due to the mirror. We go into the cave and between fighting a lot more darkspawn and walking we end up back at the mirror, where Duncan stands in front of the Eluvian, arms crossed as he stares at it. He turns around and walks towards us.

 

“So you were the ones fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat. Your one of the elves the wolf helped me find aren’t you? I’m surprised you have recovered.” Duncan comments, looking at Castien.

 

“If you heard the darkspawn, why didn’t you come out and help?” He asks, sarcasm in his tone as he glowers slightly at the human. I snort at Castien and looked at him pointedly. Duncan merely raises an eyebrow at the elf.

 

“I would have, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills were yours as you can see. My name is Duncan, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke you were barely conscious.” Duncan comments with his own pointed look. Merrill then takes that moment to step forward.

 

“ _Andaran Antish’an_ , Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the keeper’s apprentice.” She introduces herself. Duncan looks at her before turning back towards Castien.

 

“Your keeper didn’t send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger.” He says, looking slightly amused. Castien shakes his head.

 

“We were looking for clues and the mirror.”

 

“So you and your friend entered this cave. And you saw the mirror.”

 

“Yeah, Tamlen touched it and I blacked out.”

 

“I see. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before, it is Tevinter in origin-”

 

‘ _Hold it. WHAT? TEVINTER?! OH NO. That is not Tevinter! Argh!_ ’ I growl in irritation, barking loudly in protest.

 

“ **THAT IS NOT TEVINTER OH FUCK NO** ” I rage as I stalk away from them, before my magic acts up too much. After I leave the room blue flames flicker at my paws and I glare at every darkspawn I come across, them all catching on fire as I pass by.

  


By the time I return to the Dalish camp I have calmed down from my little episode, which is rather amusing as it was just about messed up history. I lie down outside of Tamlen’s aravel and patiently wait for them to get here, the camp bustling about around me. I watch them all pack up and get things ready to leave.

 

“I am relieved you have returned. And I did not expect to see you so soon, Duncan.” Marethari greets as the three walk up to her.

 

“I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper.” Duncan says, standing carelessly.

 

“Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?”

 

“I can answer that Keeper, I destroyed the mirror.” Duncan cuts in, a pointed look on his face.

 

“I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your actions?” Marethari says, motioning to Castien.

 

“There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here.”

 

After Duncan says that the conversation continues on few a few more moments before ending, Duncan going with Marethari. I get up from my spot and trot over to Castien. I bark at him in greeting, he rolls his eyes and pats my head for a moment before walking to go chat with some others. I stay by him for the time until Duncan and Marethari finish their conversation and I follow Castien over to them. Duncan straightens as we come near and looks at Castien.

 

“Your Keeper and I have spoke, and we’ve come to an arrangement that concerns you and your friend.” Duncan begins. “My order is in need of great help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden.” Castien immediately frowns, looking between Duncan and Marethari.

 

“I would be honored, however, how did this come about?”

 

“The darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us.” Duncan motions to his companion who is even more uncomfortable now that everyone is scrambling around. “Let me be clear. You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you.” Castien nods, grimacing.

 

“The I am honored to join you.”

 

“I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish among us, but they have always served with distinction.” Duncan says, bowing with his arms crossed. Marethari looks at him before looking at Castien.

 

“I know you’ll do your clan proud, _da’len_. Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come.” She said, handing him a ring.

 

“Can I say goodbye to everyone?” Castien asks, a bit timidly. Duncan nods, motioning with his head.

 

“We have much ground to cover, but I cannot deny you that.” He comments and walks towards his recruit. Tamlen follows Marethari, towards the rest of the Clan, I only sigh and go to Tamlen’s.

  


Hours later Tamlen is thankfully up and moving. However he is worse off than Castien, so a bit after he is up and around, Duncan takes them and goes. I follow, guilt forcing me to go with them and make sure neither of them die along the way. As we walk further away from the clan and out of the forest, I resign myself to the fact that I am leaving the forest I had lived in for hundreds of years.

 

_‘Well… This is my fate. Might as well do something useful. Time to learn how the world works now.’_

* * *

Fen - Wolf

Da'len - Little child

Andaran Antish'an - (formal greeting) 'I dwell in this place, a place of peace.'


End file.
